User talk:Maui/archive16
No no no This will not do tbh, empty talk pages are so 2004 --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:11, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, Vogue says that they've gone retro, and thus are back in.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 02:46, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well if that is true, then go archive quick I will as well, WE MUST BE STYLISH! --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Hello I'd like to direct your attention to User talk:Blue.rellik before you continue removing information from various articles. 05:45, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I read it, and duly ignored it. I'd also like to point out that I had simply finished the pages I had opened and stopped before you bothered me on my talk page. 05:48, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Be mindful of peace and civility. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:49, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Powersurge, with all due respect, my animosity with Felix on my own talk page is none of your business. 05:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Be civil, Maui. Your response to Felix was unnecessarily hostile. I'd rather not have to police every conversation between you, Felix and blue. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::This is fair enough, but when I was required to block him on MSN due to his taunts I had hoped he would be mature enough to leave me alone here, as well. 05:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::That is actually a lie, but I know it's immature of me to rise (or rather sink) to the occasion. My post fulfilled its purpose, I don't want any more part of this page. 06:02, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Despite my lack of desire to continue talking to you, your post begs the question, what was a lie? That you'd be able to leave me alone here, or the things you said to me? ...eh, doesn't matter. 06:04, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Death won't see my coming -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 06:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You're very lucky. Scars are sexy. 06:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::lol, I only just got it. Cookies for me — Powersurge360Violencia 06:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Hayda is your archrival. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 07:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It seems more like, while I am Hayda's archrival, I've no idea who the hell she is. It seems like an accurate metaphor for 90% of the women I deal with in real life. ;D 07:34, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::"what was a lie?" - THE CAKE! (sorry)-- - (Talk/ ) 09:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Don't worry. She does not pose much competition, though I do enjoy her Radiant chest piece of '''Motivation'. '' -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:35, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Lann, take that Beast Mastery rune out of your pants :( -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 19:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: ''Its not a Beast Mastery rune in my pants, but a rune of Strength! '' -- '[[User:ScathLann|Lann']] 02:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Explosive Growth? 03:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Random? (I am terribly bored :P) vQZLCNRYqMM --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 19:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Also: wzx7zMqTz0I&NR=1 They are sooooooooooo cute :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:52, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :HISSSSSS IT BURNS!!! -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 19:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::'BOW TO THE CHIPMUNKS!!!!' --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 19:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ndxJ88fJilg&feature=related OMG I just found this one, uber CUTE! --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Those just ruined my day :( --Shadowcrest 19:59, 5 June 2008 (UTC) (Guy saying thank you) hey, I'm real new, really don't know how this works still, but I've been using this site (and making spelling corrections cause I'm OCD like that)for over a year now and finally decided to make an account. Thanks for the welcome =] ~Rhaenys :Looks like Maui is recruting more busty-lusty followers for her talkpage... reanor 02:39, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, you have exclusive rights to that position. She's just recruiting fans, to be promoted at a later date. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:03, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ooooo can I be a busty-lusty follower XD lol jk --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I follow busty-lusty followers. Beware. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:26, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Hehe, not a problem, Rhaenys. We aim to make you feel welcome. :] 03:30, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::See how she totally ignored the busty-lusty talk? reanor 03:45, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, don't worry, Ereanie. You'll answer to that later. 03:47, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Woot! reanor 03:50, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: *Cracks Whip* lol XD --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wait, wouldn't a busty-lusty fan be a fan who is lusty and busty? rather than a fan that is lusty for those who are busty? I'd joke about Ereanor not telling us something, but that can't be true. Ezekiel [Talk] 04:53, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I wouldn't follow followers if there wasn't a good reason, eh. (who doesn't like a deranged obsessive conga line, anyways.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations On your winning of cat 3 of my skill contest, free crap will be distributed shortly. Also - i see your pic has changed ;p-- - (Talk/ ) 11:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I spy, I spy, the Players Handbook of D&D? ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 12:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I spy, I spy, I spy... Argh! I've gone blind from spying to long :-p [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 12:51, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::I like spying. I see fake classroom background. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 13:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Why thank you, dear Cobie. And, yes, Viper. And the book behind it is the Complete Divine. I'm an LE Cleric in most campaigns. :D 15:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Cobalt fails at Solomonic solutions... reanor 16:45, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: Saw-ted-- - (Talk/ ) 18:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC) victory userbox: -- - (Talk/ ) 15:38, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Done. Category: User heroes. ;] 18:02, 10 June 2008 (UTC) armor crafters Your recent changes appear to be related to GuildWiki:Armor crafting project. If you're doing that stuff, please update that project page.<3 —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Will do. :] 18:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC)